


Not-So-Secret Admirer

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Community: bsg_kink, Cunnilingus, F/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Secret Admirer, Secret Rendezvous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:04:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hot Dog gets a "love" note.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not-So-Secret Admirer

Hot Dog walked back into the bunk-room and was inundated on all sides by laughter, and as he approached his rack and saw the note lying there, he knew why. The envelope was all loopy handwriting and big red hearts. He sighed. Cally was getting way out of hand. People were going to figure it out.

He reported to the abandoned stockroom at the time indicated in the note and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw who it was. “You!”

“What? Did you think Cally was your only “secret” admirer? Not that she’s much of a secret, Hot Dog.”

“But, you’re...” He fumbled for words.

“Yeah. And? I have needs, too.” She walked toward him, reaching for the waistband of his BDUs and jerking him into her. “No one hears about this. We clear?”

“No one would believe I’d frakked you, even if I did say something,” he grumbled.

“Well, you haven’t.” She smirked up at him. “Yet.”

Hot Dog watched goggle-eyed as she pushed her pants and panties down to her ankles and bent over a stack of crates, looking over her shoulder at him teasingly. “You just gonna stare at it? I’m not standing here for my health.”

He pulled himself back to awareness and unzipped his pants. Gods know he’d been hard since he’d walked in the door and laid eyes on her. When he put a semi-trembling hand on her hip and stepped in, she said, “Pretend like I’m your Viper, pilot. Firm hand, no hesitation.”

He grabbed her hip with one hand and guided himself into her with the other. Her low moan combined with the hot, wet feel of her surrounding his cock had him already on the brink. No way would she stand for _that_. He stilled and reached around to find her clit. Her hand joined his to show him what would get her there fastest.

The sight of her hair cascading down her back as she came on his hand spurred him back into action and he thrust wildly for a moment or two before regaining control. Still, it was over far too soon and he knew it.

She pushed him away, bending to kick off her shoes and clothes, then boosted herself to the top of the crates, where she spread her legs. “You know that wasn’t enough, don't you? How good are you are eating pussy, pilot?” When he just stood there, one hand on his softening dick and the other on her leg, she pushed down on his shoulder with her toes. “Let’s find out, shall we?”

He was considerably better at that, and hoped that her boneless form slumped against the wall meant that she wouldn’t have any complaints when she walked out the door.


End file.
